Kim Possible: Shadowfactor
by sehnsucht792
Summary: Alternate to So the Drama. A handsome, perfect new guy in Kim's life, a diabolical conquertheworld scheme, and a mysterious assassination attempt. Who can you trust? Who can you love? Rated for some language and violence. R&R much appreciated!
1. Foreword

Kim Possible: ShadowFactor

Author's Notes:

1.Story is copyright of myself, characters (minus Jason and Kyle) are copyright Disney. I do not own Kim Possible in any way.

2. The story remains true to the movie So the Drama up until Kim and Ron return to school after the mission in Japan. The prologue is a setup for the real story. Please do not read if you have not seen the movie.

Prologue

The man stood on a rooftop, overlooking the vast Japanese toy parade. There were giant balloons of Nakasumi-san's most famous toys and characters floating through the sky, burly-looking Japanese men banging on drums, and in the center, a huge float, with the Z-boy emblem emblazoned on a huge balloon-like structure that sat upon it. The millions of people watching the parade could have no idea what would transpire tonight…well except for four of them.

Standing on the float were two visible figures, Nakasumi-san and his translator secretary.

"Target confirmed, he's there," the man whispered into the headset strapped to his head. "Commence operation. Take the target, don't kill him."

The woman on the other end of the conversation "harrumphed" in reply. Shego flipped the switches for the smokescreen missiles into the open position. "I don't need YOU to tell me what to do," she snapped through the comset in her helmet.

On the rooftop, the man grinned, and removed the headset.

Shego piloted the ship down towards the float below, diving 5,000 feet between the huge office and business buildings lining the road where the parade marched. She pushed the trigger on her joystick, releasing the smokescreen missiles, which screamed down and exploded with dark gas, minimizing visibility to all within their radius.

Smiling her evil little smile, Shego swung around, preparing to swoop down and capture her prey. "Target-Nakasumi-san," she said into her headset. From the nearby rooftops, her attack ninjas leapt down to apprehend the millionaire toymaker.

"Okay, come with us, and you ain't gonna get-" one of the ninjas started to say, but was cut off when the huge bubble on the float popped, and a slender figure leapt out. The figure flew down, landing foot-first into the ninja, knocking him to the ground.

"Nice try, guys," Kim Possible said, assuming her fighting stance, "but I think a parade is celebration enough."

Note: I know I'm starting off at the beginning, but this is pretty much an interlude to the real story.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Squeamish morning

"Dude, KP, we totally kicked Drakken and Shego's butt in Japan! His plan to kidnap the head of the Nakasumi corporation was a huge disaster! We rock!" Ron was rambling on and on and on about the protection mission for Nakasumi-san.

They were back in Middleton, it was just after 2nd period, and the two were walking down the hallway to lunch. Kim stopped by her locker to drop off her books.

"KP, what's up?" Ron asked. "You've hardly spoken all morning. You okay?"

Jerking up as if she had just noticed he was there, she turned around. "Nothing, Ron," she said distractedly. "I'm fine. No big."

In her head, though, every nerve was screaming "NO NO NO NO NO!" The junior prom was fast approaching, and the entire cheer squad had been against her, led of course, by Bonnie.

The practice had been going well. They had managed to get the spirit pyramid built, with Kim on top. Just as she was about to go for the leap, Bonnie's phone went off. Down below her, Bonnie whipped out her cell to answer it. As per the usual result, the entire pyramid collapsed.

"Hey, Brick, sweetie," she had cooed into her phone. "I'll come over after you're done working out. And don't shower, I like it when you glisten."

"Glisten?" Kim had said. "could you be any more sickening?"

"yeah…this may or may not come as a news flash to you, Kim," Bonnie said, in her usual snobby-above-it-all voice, "But I don't see you on the phone with your bf. Oh wait! That's 'cause you don't HAVE one." Walking to each of the other girls on the squad, she named their boyfriends, who were all superstar jocks, captain of their respective sports: ice hockey, soccer, basketball, lacrosse, baseball…

"Face it, Kimmie," Bonnie purred. "Right now, you're looking at captain of the chess team for your prom date."

Walking into the cafeteria, Kim and Ron got in line. "Just one question, KP,  
Ron said as the line slowly moved forward. "What would Drakken want with a toymaker, other than a ransom? It just doesn't fit his description."

Sighing, Kim replied, "I don't know Ron." As the lunch lady dolloped a large spoonful of something onto her plate, a young man whom she had never seen before in her life came up to her.

"Excuse me, are you Kim Possible?" He asked.

When you read a good romance novel, often times the lovers are "love at first sight", both feeling this weird "ping" in the back of their minds, saying "that's the one, go get 'em!" Well, this was the first time Kim had felt that "ping" since kindergarten, and she immediately blushed, saying, "yeah, how'd you know who I was?"

Really looking at him for the first time, he was really quite handsome. He had dancing brown eyes, a nose that seemed to be the absolute perfect size, and brown hair that stuck out wherever it thought it would appear best to look at. And it looked quite good.

"I asked where I could find someone to talk to about the prom plans, and they told me to look out for the slender cheerleader chick with red hair, hanging out with "the loser with a naked hamster in his pocket". Well, I think I found half of that statement." He said, turning his attention to Ron.

"Dude, that's not cool! Rufus is a naked mole rat!" Ron said, annoyed. Rufus stuck his little hairless head out from Ron's pocket and added a dejected "yeah!"

"That's why I said I found half of it," the guy said. "I found the cheerleader chick, but I see no loser with a naked hamster in his pocket. I see a misunderstood sidekick with a naked mole rat."

"Whoa…" Ron said, startled by the compliment.

"What did you want to talk about regarding the prom?" Kim interjected.

"Oh!" The guy said, looking rather ashamed of himself. "sorry for not introducing myself first, my name is Jason. I'm a new student here, and I just wanted to inquire about the prom, since this is my first day here. Mind if I sit with you?"

"Not at all," Kim and Ron said at the same time. By a strange coincidence, both were also thinking the exact same thing: "This guy is cool." However, one of them meant it in a friendly way, and the other meant it in a more-than-friendly way.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Friends?

"Well, first of all, when is the prom, 'cause I kinda would like to go," Jason said as they sat down at their table.

"its next Friday," replied Kim. As she was talking, Monique came up and sat down.

"Hello, you're new here," she said, surprised and looking at Jason.

"Oh, hi, you must be Monique," Jason said, reaching out to shake her hand.

"How do you know me?" she asked, once again surprised.

"well, when I asked how to find Ms. Possible, they also said "if you can't find her with the nerd with the bald hamster, she'll probably be with that girl with the messed up fashion sense." Monique appeared quite shocked.

"Not that I believe them, or anything," Jason said quickly, recovering, "Now, for example, you see me, I don't have a fashion sense." He stood up to show them. He was wearing a plain black shirt, with a blue Hawaiian buttonup unbuttoned over it, with faded blue jeans. He looked every inch your everyday casual guy.

Whispering in Kim's ear, Monique said, "dang, girl, he is fiiine! Where did you find him?"

Whispering back, she said, "I didn't. He found me."

"Anyway, back to the dance," Jason said, sitting back down. "if you don't already have a DJ, I was going to offer that my band and I play for you."

"You have a band?! Sweet!" Ron interjected.

"Well, uh…" Kim said. "I suppose I could discuss it with the other board members and see what they think…what are you called, and what do you play?"

"Well, our band is called Rifles and Pretty Flowers, I play guitar and lead vocals, and we can play just about anything you want. You could have a request box drawn up, and we could play what the crowd wants. If we can't, that's what fallback cds are for."

"Wow, you've really thought this through, haven't you?" Monique said, impressed by his thoroughness.

"Well, we've done gigs before, but never at a school prom," he replied. "But you'd do that for us?"

"Sure," Kim said, finishing her lunch.

"Sweet," Jason said. "So I guess we're…friends? Oh, shoot, gotta get to geometry. See ya!" he picked up his tray, dropped his plate of untouched food onto Ron's tray, and walked away.

"Yeah," Kim replied, as she watched him walk through the door. "I guess we're friends."


End file.
